


figure this out

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Set Up, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Claude is tired of TK and Nolan pining after each other, so he takes matters into his own hands (with the help of Danny).
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: Flyers Fic Exchange





	figure this out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Hi Eafay, I saw the prompt about Claude and Danny being matchmakers and put a little twist on it, so I hope you like it!
> 
> To all other readers, please enjoy! 
> 
> Writing Danny/Claude again gave me so much joy.

Claude gets home from the Cali roadie more exhausted than he had been before. 

“Cher?” Danny asks when he hears the door. “Just made some tea, come sit for a little.” 

“Why are you awake?” Claude asks, grateful for the tea. He grabs his mug, the one with the stripes from the little consignment shop in town, adds a little honey and goes to find his husband on the couch. 

Danny greets him with a kiss and tired eyes. 

“Go up to sleep,” Claude says gently. 

Danny raises his eyebrows, “you’re always so keyed up after roadies, I figured you may want company.” 

Claude gives him a soft smile and sips his tea, “yeah, but that doesn’t mean you need to force yourself to stay awake. It’s almost 2 am.”

“Remember your rookie year?” 

Claude gives him a Look. “Where is this going?” 

Danny laughs, “how we would come home from long roadies and instead of exhausted, you’d still be full of energy.” 

“I wasn’t the only one,” Claude smirks.

“Claude!” Danny pushes his shoulder lightly. “I miss those days.” 

Claude smiles sad, “I miss sharing it with you.” 

“You’ve got a new team, though.” 

“And they’re  _ exhausting _ , Daniel.” 

Danny laughs, “you were exhausting once, too, cher.” 

“I wasn’t up all night on facetime with my not-yet boyfriend who everyone knows should be my boyfriend except for the two of them!” 

Danny blinks, “something you want to share with the class?” 

Claude groans, scrubs a hand over his face. “TK. Fucking TK and Patty.” 

Danny gives him a look like ‘go on’, so he does. 

“They’re so obviously in love! And it’s like the entire team knows it but them. TK knows what’s going on with Pats at all times. TK goes over to Kevin and Patty’s on Pats’ bad days. He facetimes him until like 4 am or some shit most nights. It’s insane!” 

Danny just smiles at Claude. 

“What?” 

“It’s just cute. They’re like the new version of us.” 

“They’re nothing like us,” Claude grumbles. 

“Whatever you say, cher.” 

\-- 

The next day at practice is when Claude gets the idea. 

“How’s Danny?” Sean asks him when Claude arrives. 

Claude smiles, always does at the mention of his husband, “he’s good. We need to have you over sometime soon. It’s been too long.” 

Sean nods, “hasn’t been since, what, last season?” 

“Hey G! Why have you never had me and Patty over?” TK calls from across the locker room. 

And  _ that’s _ when it hits him. TK always refers to them as ‘me  _ and _ Patty’. He always lumps Patty into it, it’s never just him.

Claude pulls out his phone. 

**TO: Daniel**

_ I’m inviting the children for dinner _

**FROM: Daniel**

_ Do you mean TK and Nolan? The very much 20-somethings on a professional hockey team?  _

**TO: Daniel**

_ children, yes. anyway, we’re gonna get them together for real.  _

**FROM: Daniel**

_ I don’t think I can plan for such an event in just a couple of hours, Clo _

**TO: Daniel**

_ I believe in you  _

Claude locks his phone and starts to get ready for practice. Before he heads out onto the ice, he stops TK. 

“Teeks.”

“Yo Captain,” TK does a little salute. “Wassup?” 

Claude does his best to not roll his eyes. “Danny and I want to have you and Patty for dinner tonight.” 

“Oh,  _ sick _ !” He holds his hand for a fist bump until Claude doesn’t give in, so he fist bumps himself. “Did my complaining actually get me somewhere in life? Suck it,  _ mom _ .” 

Claude’s regretting this already. 

“Whatever, runt. Get your ass on the ice.” 

“You’re barely taller than me!” But Travis goes.

Claude’s doing a good thing here, he reminds himself. This is going to be a good thing. 

\-- 

The doorbell rings at 6:12, even though the invite was for 6:30. 

“Hey,” Claude greets a smiling TK. 

“Brought alcohol!” TK waves the bottle of wine in the air with a smile. Behind him, Nolan’s standing in dark jeans and something Claude can’t describe in any other term but ‘hipster’ button up. His hands are in his pockets, his permanent bitch face on, but his hair looks washed. So Claude’s going to count that as a win. 

“Hey,” Nolan says. 

“Come in, boys. You doing okay?” 

“I’m great,” TK smiles. “Where’s the husband?” 

“Danny’s in the kitchen. Uh, follow me.” 

“Daniel, our guests are here,” Claude calls as a warning. 

“‘Daniel’,” TK mumbles to Nolan, “that’s so cute.”

“Shut up,” Nolan mumbles back. 

“We brought wine,” TK smiles. “How are you, Danny?”

Danny smiles, shaking TK and Nolan’s hands. “I’m good. How are you guys?”

“Good,” Nolan says. 

“Good,” Danny nods and gets back to cooking. 

Everything’s a little uncomfortable at first. A little off. Claude forgets Nolan isn’t drinking with his migraines and offers him wine, which is not ideal. But they move on. 

They migrate to the living room to have drinks. 

“So uh, Nolan, that’s a really good looking shirt on you, don’t you think, TK?” Claude says and Danny has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Uhh yeah?” TK smiles, “Nolan always looks good though, right bud?” He elbows Nolan. 

Nolan just groans at the attention. 

“You know the story of how Danny and I met?” Claude tries. 

“Didn’t you meet through the team?” TK snips. 

Claude glares at him, “okay, first off, rude. Respect your elders, Teeks.” 

“Fine, old man,” TK crosses his arms. “Go on.” 

Claude decides to ignore the ‘old man’ comment. “We met in the locker room. Like you guys, eh?” 

Nolan squints his eyes, kind of looking like he wants to say something, but doesn’t.

Danny swoops in and saves the conversation, “dinner should be ready in 5, how about we start to get ready?” 

They grab plates and Danny serves them chicken marsala. 

“This smells amazing, Dan,” Claude smiles warm and soft. So unlike in the locker room. 

\-- 

Partway through dinner, Claude decides to once again try his hand in getting the boys together. 

“So, TK, you’ve been playing really well lately. Don’t you think, Nolan?” 

“Wait—“ TK pauses. “Oh my GOD!” He slams his hands on the table. “OH SHIT!”

“Travis,” Nolan warns. 

“Patty, oh my god they’re trying to get us together!”

Nolan nods, “okay…”

“This is  _ too  _ funny! Oh my god,  _ CLAUDE!” _

“Be nice,” Nolan says. 

“I’m sorry, is there an issue…?” Claude trails off. 

“We’ve been dating for a year and a half,” Nolan mumbles into his water glass. 

“Oh,” Claude says, feeling stupid. 

TK, of course, carries on. 

“I can’t believe you were trying to set us up! You were so  _ awkward _ about it, too, dude!” 

“Enough,” Claude says. He looks at Danny to help and Danny’s smiling, too. 

“Wait, did you know about this?!” Claude’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“I could tell the second they walked into the kitchen,” Danny shrugs. 

Claude stares, “and you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“Oh, cher, you were so cute wanting to set them up, I couldn’t take that away from you!” 

“You guys all suck,” Claude doesn’t pout, but it’s a damn near thing. 

“Does this mean we can go on double dates?” TK asks all excited. 

“Yeah because this first one went so well,” Nolan mumbles, smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title from The Wrecks song of the same name


End file.
